The Mystery Tales of Niki Muffin
by baruto2
Summary: It was summer time and Niki has started to make plans with her friends. She decided to call them up to have a tour of the city. Later on she receives letters from a person named K with "red inked" letters. Then noticing on her cellphone that one by one of her friends on different days of her plans at night they died. Will she end up dead or will she find the KILLER?
1. The Planning

It was the summer of 2014. People are prepared to go to the beach. Especially Niki she was excited to go out with her friends and make plans for the summer. She took out her calendar and wrote on different weeks what to do around town. She asked thought to herself "There's so many places to go and so little time, where to start?" She pondered and pondered until her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Muxin so she answered and said "Hey Muxin whats up?" "Oh nothing just trying to set up plans for the summer. What about you?"Muxin asked. "I was going to call you and the others to see if you all wanted to hang out and view the city together?" Niki replied with excitement. "Oh cool. I always wanted to visit the city. We can take selfies and such it would be awesome." said Muxin. Niki imagined the scenario with her and her friends checking out the stores and shopping, eating at restaurants etc,. "Hey I'll make the plans ask Conie and the others to see if they want to join in. Tell them to facebook message me ok." Niki said. "Ok I'll do that later I have to train my Final Fantasy Online Character so i can get great gear. Talk to you later ok" Muxin replied and she hung up the phone.

Niki prepared her plans when suddenly the door rang. She went to the door only to find an envelope by the front door. It had no return address or anything just the words **Niki** in big letters. She closed the door and took the letter to her room and opened it. It said:

"Dear Niki senpai

I've been watching you...Watching you in youtube alot and I want you. I want you to be mine. I've seen you at conventions so now I know that you are close by me. I hope you notice me one day. Your body and structure captivates me I want you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I will do anything for you even the most dire things. I don't want anyone other than me. ME. ME **MMEEEEEE.**

I love you. From

K"

Niki was a bit weirded out that a "fan" knows where she "is" but it didn't bother her the least except when the last Me was repeated and in bold red ink. So she pushed it off and started to make plans with Connie and the gang. She took her savings money jar and started counting. She saves about 3k of money for the summer. She nodded and said "Alright I have enough money for the best summer ever. Let's see if they messaged me" She left her room to go to the computer room swiftly that the letter separated into two showing the second page with red "ink" saying "Even bloody murder if anyone comes near you."

While Niki was going to the room she pondered on the K. She knew people with Ks in their name heck even people who nicknamed themselves with K. So she just thought of it as prank and left it alone for the day.


	2. A Strange Dream or A Hellish Nightmare

After a long day of preparations Niki did it. She made the perfect summer blast plan. All she needed was her friends approval and she was set to go in 3 days. After her planning Niki went to prepare for bed, it was almost 2am and she let out a little yawn.

After she brushed her teeth and got in her PJ's she turned off the lights went to bed and was knocked out within a minute. As she slept she started to dream.

She was dreaming about her perfect summer blast plan going well. She hung out with her friends and had a great time. During her dream it became night time and had to say goodbye to her friends. Suddenly she started to hear screams. Blood was on the street and from what she saw one of her friends was dead. She looked up and saw an image wielding from what looked like a katana. Niki started to run. She ran and ran like no tomorrow but as she ran more screams were heard. She looked at the images and realized that another of her friend was killed this time no one was there. She kept running and saw more friends dead some with the "person" that killed them. Suddenly darkness came and she heard a loud alarm then Niki woke up and fell off her bed at the same time. "Owwww" Niki said in pain. She shook her head saying "That was a weird dream...Or a nightmare was it?" She looked at her cellphone and saw it was 10am. She tried to leave when suddenly her phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number, she answered it anyway saying "Hello?" "Is this Niki?" replied the other line. "May I know who is speaking?" she replied. "Ey whats going on its me Czar? How's life?" said Czar on the phone. "Oh hey what's going Czar" Niki said in a low tone. "You ok? You sound...worried?" Asked Czar. Niki had to think an answer cause she knew Czar wouldn't accept an answer of saying "I'm ok" so she said," I just had a weird dream and I fell off the bed but I'm ok." "Ouch must have been a fantastic or better yet a strange dream OR a Hellish Nightmare." "Let just say a strange dream. So what do you need?" Asked Niki. "Oh I'm in the city for a couple days or weeks trying to explore cities. Just wanted to know if you had plans and wanted to hang out. FYI I'll pay for some grub if need be." said Czar.

Niki didn't think about Czar in her plans but once she heard he'll pay for some foods she had to put him in. She looked at her schedule and planned in a few days she'll start her summer plans with her friends. She decided on a Saturday and said to him "Is Saturday of June 25 ok with you?" "Yeah that's fine I'm not doing anything Saturday. Just probably be in the hotel managing paperwork." Paperwork? It's the summer she thought to herself why is he doing paperwork. She totally forgot about Czar in the past years and doesn't even know what he's doing so she felt a little nervous. She asked "What do you do if you don't mind me asking I haven't seen you in years?" "Oh I work for the Police in Califlower as a detective. I heard you live in the city so I thought why not go see you." Said Czar. Niki was impressed. Him as a detective he was probably not eligible or better yet qualified for the job but somehow he did it. They rambled on and on and in an hour finished the conversation and planned their hang out event on Saturday. She felt a little comfort hearing from Czar that he's a detective. She thought maybe he can ask what this "letter" meant cause it started to bother her a bit.


End file.
